Captive Friendship
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Rocket comes up with an ingenious plan to get Sinedd and Tia to be friends. For indecisive-ays.


Captive Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction. I also don't own Intimate Note. **

**A late birthday 'present' for indecisive-ays, hope you enjoy it! Set some time after S3, don't ask me exactly when. **

Tia tapped the packet of sugar against the edge of the table, staring intently at it, barely even aware of it- she was just so bored. Meanwhile, Sinedd was blankly gazing at the wall above Tia's head.

He coughed and she looked up, sharply, she'd almost forgotten he was there.

"He's half an hour late," she said, checking her watch for what felt like the millionth time.

Sinedd made an incomprehensible sound in response.

"I thought he said it was important," she continued.

Sinedd just shrugged. He didn't know what all this was about either and he wasn't going to make excuses for Rocket, after all, he was just as frustrated as Tia was.

Silence descended again and Sinedd started to fiddle with a straw whilst Tia resumed her fascination with the sugar packet.

After about five minutes, a waitress wandered over. "I've got a note for you here."

"For who?" Sinedd asked.

"Both of you," she replied, handing it to Sinedd. He quickly opened it, his facial expression changing as he did, from astonishment to disbelief and then anger.

"Sinedd, what is it?" Tia said, anxiously. "Is Rocket alright?"

"He won't be after I'm finished with him," Sinedd muttered, darkly.

Tia gestured for Sinedd to pass her the letter but before she had chance to read it, Rocket walked over, smiling in a way that immediately set Tia on edge- she hadn't seen that grin since Netherball.

"What's going on?"

"That's a very good question!" Sharkey exclaimed, appearing suddenly from behind Rocket. "Truth is, secret cameras have been filming you since the minute you sat down, so that the viewers can see the situation between you and Sinedd."

All of a sudden, Tia felt a lot more sympathy for everyone who she'd ever filmed without their noticing.

"Welcome to the first episode of Galactik Football Intimate Note!" Sharkey announced, grinning for the camera. "This episode: Snow Kids Tia and Sinedd have an awkward relationship, so Rocket has recruited me to make these two closer friends!"

Sinedd looked like he was ready to knock Sharkey out, his fist was clenched, the cameras being witness to the crime probably being the only thing stopping him.

"Rocket! How could you?" Tia objected.

"You're my girlfriend and he's my mate, you have to get along." He put his hands up defensively, trying to shield himself against the glares he was receiving from the both of them.

"But why did you have to include _him?"_ Sinedd protested, pointing at Sharkey in an accusatory manner- he still hadn't forgiven the Cyclops for that stunt he pulled, introducing him to his 'parents', the last time he had been on his show.

"It's good publicity?"

"Enough talking!" Sharkey interjected. "It's time for the first challenge!"

"Ugh," Tia and Sinedd groaned in unison.

"Get up; we need to go to location!" Sharkey shouted, clapping his hands- he had an almost boundless enthusiasm that might have been endearing had his 'projects' been less invasive to the subjects.

Reluctantly, Tia and Sinedd allowed themselves to be pushed into a car together (Rocket and Sharkey took separate transportation).

"They're probably filming us in here too," Tia remarked after some time.

Sinedd scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Let's not give them anything interesting they can use then."

Tia nodded and went back to looking out the window.

When they got there, they were quickly rushed out of the car and onto a bouncy-castle.

"What the hell?" Sinedd exploded.

"Now, your task is this- you have to bounce up and down and try to hug each other whilst you're up in the air. You can't move onto the next challenge until you've hugged three times."

"That's just stupid," Sinedd objected. "I'm not doing it."

"We can wait here all day," Sharkey said, in a sing-song voice.

"Let's just get it over with," Tia said, starting to bounce with the minimum amount of effort or enthusiasm. "Pretend it's one of Aarch's training exercises."

She just wanted to go home so she could yell at Rocket properly and the resume the editing of her latest short film.

Sinedd stood giving evils to the camera for a while longer, before complying.

"I don't see any hugging!" Sharkey called out, Rocket nodding in agreement.

"Remember you can't use flux off the pitch," Rocket also called out, as if they really needed any reminder.

They awkwardly tried to jump into something that resembled a hug- only with the smallest amount of physical contact possible. The first time it's more like two people touching shoulders, the second time they managed to bang into each other so hard that they both fell down- no doubt providing some 'hilarious' slapstick comedy for Sharkey to exploit.

"Just one left now," Rocket said, no doubt trying to be encouraging.

Tia and Sinedd exchanged looks and tried again, for the final time- it working almost perfectly this time.

"See, that wasn't so bad! You are now on the road to becoming closer friends," Sharkey remarked, as they got down and put their shoes back on. "Anyways, time for the next challenge!"

"How many challenges are there?" Tia asked. "Wasn't that enough?"

"Nope!"

Another simultaneous groan- they were getting increasingly good at those as the day went on.

They trudged after Sharkey and Rocket, giving each other looks that clearly communicated apprehension as to the next task. They soon noticed a table with all sorts of foodstuffs on them- jelly, Akillian Sauerkraut etc.

"For this challenge, Sinedd will be blindfolded and Tia will have to feed him the 5 foods on this table she thinks he'll like the least! Try not to give him anything that'll make him vomit!" The way he said it, it was like he was practically willing it to happen- probably thinking that Sinedd gasping and throwing up would make excellent television.

"How does this make us better friends?"

"It tests Tia's knowledge about you, now put your blindfold on and stop complaining."

In the end, Rocket had to wrestle it onto him. And there was no way he was going to stop complaining.

Meanwhile, Tia pondered over the food- choosing Pizza first as a safe option. She put a little piece on a fork, putting it into Sinedd's mouth- feeling more like Sinedd's mother than his friend.

He gave the thumbs up, after having tasted it- he hadn't been sure at first, it was strange how things tasted different when you can't see them.

Tia picked her next option, depositing it in Sinedd's mouth as hastily as possible.

Sinedd chewed, screwed up his face and then spat it out, making sounds of disgust.

"Ugh, what did you give me?"

"Unguenta- it says it's from the Shadows Planet, I figured with you living there for so long…"

"Well you figured wrong! I just played on their team, I didn't actually eat the food!"

He ripped off the blindfold. "I'm not doing this anymore."

"Me either," Tia agreed. She linked her arm with Sinedd's. "Let's go."

They marched off, ignoring all the pleas from Sharkey, their mutterings still being heard.

"Absolutely ridiculous…"

"I know, what was Rocket thinking?"

"Come back, the show…" Sharkey turned to Rocket. "Well that's a potential friendship down the toilet…"

Rocket just smirked.

**That's it, hope you liked it Indie (see, I used the nickname)! I should probably explain the whole Intimate Note thing; I was stuck for ideas for this fic but then I remembered this hilarious Korean variety show that my friend made me watch (Intimate Note) with the premise of having band members who don't get along do all sorts of weird tasks so they become friends (some of the eps are on youtube, it's good for a laugh, even if (like me) you don't really know much about the bands). So yeah, I thought I might use that in the fic! Anyways, happy (belated) birthday, Indie! **


End file.
